LOve MOnster Part 2
by IzuBiKeixYuSunaKari
Summary: After renewing the world, Hiyo and Kurou must journey again. What would he do if Haine and L is still not giving up about their love for Hiyo... They said that only the strongest crow have the right to be with his love one... But L is a vampire!
1. Chapter 1

**LOVE MONSTER**

**Season Two**

I always wanted to make a part 2 of Love Monster…I really enjoyed reading this manga…. although I'm a bit disappointed in the length of this 82 chaptered manga. So please enjoy my own continuation of Love Monster!!!

Characters: Hiyoko (Hiyo) Osora-15 yrs. old; half-human, half-monster; legendary white crow

Kurou Tenma-15 yrs. old; demon crow; student president ; demon king

Location: SM Academy (Saint Monster Academy)

Chapter 1: New World, New Beginning

After creating a new world where humans and monsters can co-exist peacefully, Hiyo decided to stay and live together with Kurou like what they've already doing, long before Hiyo, the white crow, used her last feather and wished everything to be back to normal.

"Korou, what are you gonna do with Haine and L?" Hiyo asked.

"Huh? Shouldn't I be the one asking you that???" Kurou answered in a teasing voice.

"Well that's true, but… you know that even if you lose, you're…umm…err….you're …you're still the one I'm going to choose!!!" she said shyly but yelling….

"ne…. I'm going to finish both of them without wasting a bit of my effort!!! HAH!"

"HMPHH!!! Show-off! But seriously, you know that both of them are really strong…and you'-.. " Kurou put his hand in her mouth to cut what she's going to say….

" And I'm stronger, right? So there should be no prob…"

As he continued what Hiyo's going to say…he started kissing her…They continued kissing each other until both of them crashed in Kurou's extravagant bed….When they are already near the exciting point…Haine appeared in the window with his rare gray wings.

"My, Ohhhh my!!! You shouldn't be all that happy when you know that you're going to lose….and I'm going to have Hiyo as my bride…." He interrupted the two crows who are doing they're "THING".

"Wha- !!! Haine!!! ……..err, why are you here???" she said surprisingly and at the same time, embarrassed while covering herself with the bed sheet that was already removed because of what they're doing.

"What are you doing, interrupting us?! You bastard!!!" Kurou said in a murdering tone.

"Well, I decided to visit Hiyo. Then they said that you two aren't up yet so I came in you're room instead….So….get up! It's already late in the morning can't you see?!" Haine demanded.

"What the hell! You barged in our room and now you order us around?! You dirty crow!!!" he insulted Haine…

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Don't you insult me just because you're a Tenma!!! You demon , BASTARD!!!"

"Hey!!! Stop it, you two!!!" Hiyo stopped them before it turned into a fight. "We'll just prepare Haine."

"Okay!!! I'll be waiting for you!!!" He blinked at Hiyo then go out at the window.

At the cafeteria….

"Kurou!!! Hiyo!!! Good morning!!! You're late today huh???" Jiro greeted them while foods are stuffed in his mouth…

"That Haine barged in our room!!!" Kurou answered.

"Did he interrupted you???" Yuki said teasingly.

"Hah!!! You got that right!!!" he answered.

"By the way, the grades will be posted today right?" Jiro asked them.

"What!!!???? Really!!!???" Hiyo, eating rapidly, stopped in an instant because of what she heard. She made a very nervous face.

"What's with that face, huh??? Don't tell me that……"

"AAAAAAARGH!!! Jiro!!!! What do you mean 'don't tell me that'?! I've been so busy these past weeks!!! So, there is an excuse if I f-fa-fai-- …if…yah know what I mean!!! The below average thingy!!!" Hiyo defended. Embarrassed…

"Oh…don't worry Hiyo. I'll always be here for you whether you fail or not." Coming out of nowhere, L said while hitting on Hiyo.

"Tch! Do you want me to pull your wings out of your body, leech?!" Kurou threatened him.

"Ahh ahhh….I don't think you can, Lover boy…"

"What the--. You remember the---."

" Stop it Kurou!!! You can't seriously do that, can you?" Hiyo interrupted before Kurou says something all of them don't want to remember.

"Of course I ca---." Hiyo put her hand on Kurou's mouth to stop him from saying anything…

"Don't answer that!!!"

The morning break is finally over and they all have to go to class even though it's tiring. Haine have to go back to his school and study to while L…..er…..he's now studying in SM Academy and also at the same class with Hiyo, Kurou, Jiro, Yuki and Hitomi. Of course, Kurou is very annoyed with it. He, L and Hitomi are all surrounding Hiyo which is hard for him because he can't do the things he want to do to Hiyo.

"Aarrgh!!! You two are so annoying!!! Why don't you go away from us!!!" Kurou complained.

"Kurou!!! I like them here and it's not annoying!!!" Hiyo said.

"Yeah right!"

"President!!! There is problem about the cultural festival!!! You have to go to the office!!! ASAP!!!" Some of the student union members barged in the classroom while the teacher is discussing.

"WTF!!! Don't you know how to knock?! Aaargh!!! You distracted me!!! Now, where am I???? Right, the equation……………….." The teacher yelled at them but she still continued discussing.

"Well, guess you have to go Kurou….Hiyo, can I sit beside you?" L said

"Hmphh!! There's no way!!! Hiyo, you're coming with me…"

"Nice one Kurou!!!" L teased

"Why?" Hiyo asked

"Why you asked??? It is only because you're the OFFICIAL STUDENT UNION MASCOT……..have you forgot about it?!"

"What is the business of an OFFICIAL STUDENT UNION MASCOT with the cultural festival, huh, Kurou????" Hitomi said, finally speaking

"A lot." He answered "Now let's go Hiyo!!!"

He dragged Hiyo along with him to the student union office.


	2. Chapter 2

***Thanks for waiting!!! Sorry it took a while for me to finish the chapter 2 of LoVe MoNsTeR season 2…..But please do enjoy it!!!

Chapter 2: **Curse of the 666****th**** Cultural Festival**

Hitomi and L were left in the room since they can't enter the student union office because they're not part of it. Hiyo didn't stop complaining while Kurou dragged her along with him.

'_Awwwww man……! Sometimes, girls could be sooooooo ANNOYING!!!' _he thought. Afraid to hurt Hiyo's feelings if he say it out loud.

"C'mon Kurou!!! Why're you always like that!!! Every time I'm with Hitomi, you always interrupt and then drag me away from them! You have friends too, right??? So why can't you give me a quality time with my own friends!!!" Hiyo, still complaining, is now hitting Kurou like a little kitten stolen away from her mommy.

"Heh! I don't care about that old hag (Hitomi)!!! I just hate it when you're alone with that leech!" Kurou, finally speaking his thoughts.

"Hate it??? Why???" she asked.

"I know you know what I mean but I guess I have to say it again…..I hate it because I'm jealous when you're alone with another guy."

"What do you mean jealous!!? You know that you're the only one I lo--, lo--, lo---….for me!!!" Hiyo said, embarrassed.

"Yeah, I know…but please do consider my feelings." Kurou answered.

"Sorry…." She apologized to Kurou for having offended his feelings.

They walked together without talking to each other. Probably embarrassed for the things they said to each other. When they reached the office, all of the members are in a huge panic for an unknown reason. All the paper works and documents are scattered everywhere.

"WHAT THE!????? What the hell happened in here?! Did an intruder attacked this place or something???!!!" Shocked, Kurou asked the members who seemed to stop because of what he said.

"Intruder?! What do you mean president?! So there is another problem besides the problem we have now!? Why are there so many problems? I don't feel good….I think I'm cursed….I think I'm going to----to-----to DIE!!!" one of the members overreacted.

"NO!!! You can't die!!! You can still make it…..just wait and everything will be fine….Don't leave this world yet, NOT YET!!!" another member responded to the craziness of the other one…

"Cut it out you two!!! There is no time for you two to be drama queens!!!" The vice president yelled at the two useless members.

"We're sorry…" they answered.

"So president, is it true that there is an intruder???" The secretary asked Kurou.

"What? I don't know…that is why I'm asking you if some intruder barged in the office because….." Kurou looked around him and the others followed.

"Ahh! That is because of the curse!!!" the vice president answered him in a horrified voice.

" Curse? What are you talking about??? Tell me about it!!! Everything !!!" Hiyo asked. Excited to know what curse it is.

"Well, you see, the director let us borrow a book about the events that happened on the 366th cultural festival, 300 years ago. It is said that it is the most fun cultural festival in history that is why we decided to borrow it so that we can get an idea for our cultural festival next next week. According to the book, here's what happened…"

_**Story Of The 366**__**th**__** Cultural Festival:**_

_The student union at that time asked different witches and fairies to help them organize a very fun cultural festival. The two groups made a deal that they will help them in exchange of something priceless: the SM Academy's Monster Gems. They were considered priceless because the gems were made from different DNAs of the origins of different monsters. The cultural festival was successful and every student enjoyed it. After the festival, the witches and fairies asked for the gems. Because they are priceless, the academy didn't give the real gems, instead they gave fake ones. It is said that this gems have special powers that can grant any wish as long as the wish is connected to the monster that created the gems. When they made a wish, nothing came and they discovered that the gems were fakes. They were so mad that they cast a strong curse that will punish the academy. They cast a spell that during the preparations of the 666__th__ cultural festival, nothing will come out from our mind. Some will panic, some will not be in their normal state and some will argue with each other._

"And that's what it says here…" the secretary explained.

"That's just plain stupidity!!! I know we're monsters but I didn't know y'all believe in curse!!! WAAAHHAHAHAHHAHAH!!!!" Kurou burst a very loud laughter.

"Kurou!!! That's so rude!!!" Hiyo told him

"Don't tell me you believe in that too?!" Kurou put a lot of effort to prevent his laughter

"So what if I do?!" Hiyo yelled.

Kurou and Hiyo went to his office while the others are thinking of an idea for the coming festival. Almost 2 hours had passed but nobody seemed to come up with something.

"President!!! I'm so sorry but I can't come up with anything…" one of the members said

"Oh, is that so?"

"I'm really sorry!!!"

"Err…Kurou, can I go back to the room now?" Hiyo asked

"Why?"

"Well, you see I feel kind of bored…"

"I see, so I'm boring to be with, right? But you enjoy being with your other friends…It's okay…you can go now."

"What the?! That's not what I mean!! I just don't feel of any help to you that is why I don't feel comfortable!!!"

"Yeah right…"

"Fine!!!"

"Well, I know we always argue but not in the same day. How many times did we argue with each other today??? 5 to 7 times right? Am I right??? Ohhh great! Now I'm talking to myself. Could it be that the curse is real? There's only one way to know…" Kurou said to himself. "C'mon Hiyo! Oh………I forgot. She's mad at me isn't she????"

"Usukuchi! Tell Hiyo that she needs to go to the director's office. Tell her that it's really really important! So don't you show your face if Hiyo is still not with you!!! Understand!!!" Kurou ordered the secretary….

"Y---y—yes sir!!!"

Meanwhile, at the cafeteria….

_I wonder if Kurou is still mad at me. Well, it's not like it's my fault! He started it!!!Why am I even worrying? It's not like he's worrying me about either!!! _Hiyo, deep in thoughts, is eating with Hitomi, L, Jiro and Yuki.

"What's the matter Hiyo? You not hungry?" Jiro asked while eating a giant sized burger.

"Are you thinking of something, huh Hiyo???" Yuki asked. He noticed her expressions earlier.

"Huh? Ah…no. Jiro's right, I'm still full. I ate a lot this morning." She answered.

"Full? From the morning breakfast? Whoa, that's pretty rare!!!" Jiro teased…

"What do you mean, that I eat like you?!"

"Stop it you two!!! You're in front of the food!!!" Hitomi lectured with a matching stick.

"Well, guess I have to go for a walk. See you later guys!!!" Hiyo said.

While walking, Hiyo saw the time. It's already 1:45pm.

"I wonder if he already ate. Che, I don't even think he got out from the office yet."

"So, he's the problem eh?" a voice asked

"L, why are you here?" Hiyo also asked.

"Why? Because you called for a shoulder, right?"

"Ummmm, n---…"

"Okay, maybe not." L put his hand over her mouth to stop her from answering.

"I followed you because I want to tell you something."

"Okay…. I will listen!!!" Hiyo, excited for what L is going to say.

"Listen, I don't care if you love him or not. I will not give up just because it is clear that I definitely don't have a chance. I just want to show you that I'll always be here whenever that demon king made cry, okay?"

"Thanks, really. For everything, I mean. You've been a very, very nice _**friend**_ to me. I'm so lucky for having you beside me." Hiyo said…

L, touched even though the word friend (es,friend…not special friend or something) is still not enough for him, he bent ( a little) so that he could kiss Hiyo. Hiyo, doesn't know what to do, closed her eyes that gave L a misinterpretation. When their lips where just millimeters away, Usukuchi yelled.

"Hiyo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The president said he needs you in the director's office!!! ASAP!!!" the secretary said.

"Why? What does he need me for?! Stupid crow!"

"He said it is something important!!! VERY, VERY IMPORTANT!!!"

"I don't want to!"

"Please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Okay, but you can go ahead now."

"I can't. The president said that I can't show my face unless you're with me."

"He really is a demon, huh…." L laughed.

"And he also said that I can use any means just to bring you with me, so let's go Hiyo!!!"

"What the?! Put me down!!! You don't have to carry me!!!" Hiyo complained…_Oh mi gosh!!! I forgot….he's an Ittan-momen!!! What if he eats me??? Tch, silly!!! I'm a monster too, right??? Heh!_

"President!!! We're here!!!"

"So director, what is this 666th cultural festival curse all about huh???" Kurou asked the director.

The director looked at the accountant and the secretary…

"I think you got the wrong book. Did you go to the kids section?" the director asked

"Kids section?" Kurou asked

"Yep! That book is just for kids that is why it is placed in the kids section."

Both the accountant and secretary swallowed loudly because they knew that they will be punished by feeling superior vice-president because of their mistake.

"I knew there's no such thing as Monster Gems!!! Heh!" Kurou said. "You two…How come did you end up borrowing a book from the kids section?"

" 'Cause the computer said that we can find it there." The secretary defended

"Find what?"

"The book of the most fun cultural festival in history!!!" The accountant said

"Tch….every year, all the cultural festival are the same. All of them are fun so there's no such thing us the most fun cultural festival, you silly kids!!! Ahahaha!!!" The direstor explained.

"So the curse, we made it all up?" Hiyo asked, finally speaking.

"Yep."

"So there's no such thing as Monster gems?"

"Nope. So you can all go back to work now….go, go, go"

"Hey! Sorry!" Hiyo yelled to Kurou when they were alone.

"Well, I guess it's my fault too. For one day, I did believed in curse."


	3. Chapter 3

-To all those who are waiting for the continuation of this fanfic, I am really sorry to inform you that I will no longer be making another chapter of this story. I am busy with school and I have to focus on my studies. I appreciate all your support and I am thankful that you all liked my fanfic. Please do support my next fanfics. Thanks so much!

~izubikeixyusunakari


End file.
